WINGS!
by jsummer070
Summary: Once upon a time!


Once upon a time long ago , a man and his wife found a baby girl , in a basket in the heart of the forest. They picked her up and searched the basket for clues to who she was. All they found was a blue star sapphire rose pendant.

They then took her to the police to see if there was a missing baby girl that had been reported. However, no one had reported a missing baby girl.

So, they decided to adopt her as their own daughter.

Not knowing her name they named her Iris, due to her deep blue eyes. She was the joy of their lives.

Mr and Mrs White were elderly with white hair, blue eyes, and commonly dressed.

Thomas was a gardener, and he wore faded blue overalls, t shirt, boots and a straw hat. His wife Anna wore a blue cotton dress, white apron, bonnet, and sandals. She was a housekeeper.

Iris had black hair and deep blue eyes as a baby, but as she grew older her hair turned dark brown, and her eyes turned sea green.

She was now 16, and was a tomboy. She wore overalls, t shirt, baseball cap, her blue star sapphire rose pendant, and went barefoot.

Iris had finished Jr high, but needed to attend highschool. However, her adopted parents couldn't afford it.

So, they tried to find a school that would offer a scholarship.

However, it wasn't to be!

They were very discouraged , until a scholarship to MRHA was offered. Her parents immediately applied for it.

Once the papers were filled out , Iris was sent to the station to pick up her ticket.

She got her ticket, and headed on home. As she was going home a dark shadow covered all of the land of Heartia.

Iris felt fear move up and down her spine.

Suddenly, people began to scream as all light vanished along with warmth and happiness.

Iris cried and tried to get home, but in the darkness she couldn't see anything or anyone.

In the midst of the darkness, a brilliant blue light began to shine, and illuminate Heartia.

She blinked, and realized it was her pendant.

Then, she heard a gentle voice calling her name and saying, " Iris, My Daughter, listen to your heart. Don't be blinded by fear , but awakened to the light!"

Iris looked around , but saw no one around. She held up her pendant and closed her eyes. She listened until a lullaby filled her ears, and the voice told her, " Say, Gem Awakening!" With all your heart, and you will break free from the dark spell."

So, Iris did as she was told and held up her pendant, and transformed with, " Gem Awakening!"

Suddenly, she was surrounded by blue light, and was changed. She wore a blue hooded cloak, mask, uniform, boots, belt, pendant, and held twin whips.

She moved through the darkness , and looked for the cause of the darkness. Suddenly, she saw it. A huge shadow, wielding a sword and wearing a crown.

She looked into his eyes , and he into hers. Then he asked, " Who are you?" in a hiss.

Iris held up her whips, and declared, " I am Blue Knight! The Guardian of all Heartia!"

He shrieked, and crazily attacked with his sword.

However, she counterattacked with, " Sapphire Surround!"

Waves of blue light attacked, and imprisoned the shadow, and sent him back to whence he'd come.

Once he'd left , the darkness faded away, and light returned!

Iris, returned to normal , and felt exhausted. She went home and told the Whites.

They were utterly amazed, and told her that she had to find out more.

After awhile, she packed her things and got ready to leave for school. However, when she checked her ticket she found it was strange. On it read" Magicallis Royale High Academy!"

Iris and the Whites knew something was going to happen, that would forever change their lives.

Iris looked around her, and smiled as the sunrise rose over the mountains, and as a gentle breeze blew through the forest.

She was going to school and she was excited.

After bidding farewell to her adoptive parents, she took her luggage to the heart of the forest.Once there a portal opened up, and she entered Magicallis.

Magic filled the air and it altered her. She saw her hair was blue, as were her eyes. She wore a school uniform, and a strange insigia was on it.

It was a white dragon, and around its neck was a blue star sapphire.

She walked up a long path and through gold winged gates. Then into the courtyard of the school.

Once there she was met by a gruff teacher named Greia. She had dark hair, and eyes, and wore a lime green and purple dress, shoes, pendant, and held a twisted thorny staff in her hands.

As soon as she saw Iris, she demanded to see her papers. Once she had them she made her stand in front of a large gold mirror.It was the mirror of Truth!

Greia, asked it to reveal Iriss true self and it returned her to normal.Once satisfied she allowed her entrance into the school.

Once inside, she was shown to the dorms.

She was led down a long hall of emerald green with roses and pictures of students from the past.

One was a student all in black named Darkiess.He had been a good student until darkness entered his heart and turned him into the Wizard King!

Iris recognized him as the shadow that had attacked her home and had battled her.

She left the hall and went to a number of large suites. Each one was a different color of the rainbow.

Her name was on a blue suite, with the dragon insignia and butterfly wings. Her name was in gold letters, surrounded by butterflies.

Iris touched the door and it opened up. She saw everything was blue, and butterflies, and her story was on the walls. In the room was a large mirror, just like the Mirror of Truth!

However, this one told her story. Her real parents were alive, but were under a spell. Darkiess, had been jealous of her parents love. So, he turned them and all in their kingdom to stone.

He said, " If You cant be my wife, then you wont belong to anyone!"

Her parents stood firm and held each other close, even as they turned to stone.

Unknown to him they were able to send their baby girl to Heartia!

Tears fell from her eyes as she finally looked away. As she looked up she saw an elderly woman watching her.

She had silver hair, blue eyes and wore a blue gown, shoes, pendant and staff. Her name was Lady Celestia, and she was the Prinipal.

Lady Celestia held out her arms and Iris ran into them, and cried.

After a few moments the bell rang and both went to the main hall.

There she saw everyone else who was attending the school.

After introductions were made they sat down for a magical meal.

The bell rang a few minutes later and the students were put into their classes.

Iris wasnt a fairy and her magic wasnt known but she didnt fit in Mage or Wizard Class. So she was put with the Fairies!

In her class were the Fairies of Wind , Light, Earth, Crystal, Fire, and Music.

Their names were Amythest, Sunshine, Jade, Ruby, Citrene, and Rose. Each one was a Princess from their Kingdoms of , Amythestia, Solarium, Emeraldia, Crystalias, Oreis, and Sonata.

They were 16 , Amythest had long purple hair and purple eyes, Sunshine had short yellow hair and blue eyes, Jade had medium length green hair and eyes, Ruby had short red hair and violet eyes, Citrene had medium orange hair and amber eyes, and Rose had long pink hair and rose colored eyes.

Amythests parents were Duke Aldon, and Duchess Areia.They had dark hair and eyes and wore all purple. Their crest was a flying Griffen.

Sunshines parents were Earl Sunlight, and Lady Sanrai.They had gold hair blue eyes and wore all yellow. Their crest was a gold Wolf howling in flames.

Jades parents were Count Emram,andCountess Emraiya.They had green hair and eyes and wore all green.Their crest was a Salamander.

Rubys parents were Marquiee Randolph and Marichoniss Rubilina.They had red hair and violet eyes, and wore all red.Their crest was a Phoenix in a ring of flames.

Citrenes parents were Prince Conrade, and Princess Royale Ceilia.They had fair hair and eyes and were well dressed.Their crest was a Fox in flames on the sun.

Roses parents were Sir Yolander, and Lady Rosalie .They had fair hair and eyes and were dressed well. Their crest was a UniPegasus in a field of flowers.

They were curious about her home and family.

Iris told them about Heartia, and the Whites . As well as what she had discovered in the Mirror of Truth in her room.

They smiled and gave her a group hug.

That evening came fast and she was glad she could sleep. The next day school would begin. She wondered how things would go, and if shed succeed.

That night her dreams were filled with her parents. She saw that they had been happy, even for such a short time.

Several hours passed when the sun rose in the sky.School was beginning!

She and the Fairies went to the same class together.Their teacher was Greia.

Greia told them all to close their eyes and to concentrate, and fill their magic within their hearts.

Iris felt a rush of energy flowing through her and all was fine.Then her memories filled her mind and almost drowned her. She then opened her eyes and was gasping for air.

Everyone stared at her and asked what happened.However, she had no idea.

At lunch break Greia took Iris to Lady Celestia.Once there she sat down, and was told to relax and close her eyes.

Iris was afraid as the Headmistress looked into her memories.She saw all and knew why it happened.

Both opened their eyes and talked about it.

She was told not to seek her past because it was too hard, and would only hurt her.

The Headmistress sent Iris to her room to rest, and then she told Greia to lock all the magical books up that had anything to do with the curse and battle over Sappheryieon.

Her friends wore rose pendants of their magic color. They all held a wand .

Iris was given a standby wand in order to fit in with her classmates.

She was doing well in all of her classes as well as her friends.

The elders and teachers decided to hold a ball for the new year. Everyone from all Magicallis, except for those with dark magic were invited.

Iris was introduced Zephon and Evan of Silvera, along with their Parents King Diamond, and Queen Dia.

The parents had silver hair and blue eyes, and wore silver and blue clothing, jewelry, shoes, and crowns, along with a silver Eagle insignia.

The brothers had black hair, blue eyes and wore silver and blue too!

They and their Father had a silver sword , while their Mother held a silver rose wand.

Evan and Iris instantly fell in love.

She wore her hair up in braids all around , with pink roses twisted in it.

Iris wore a white gown , with a midnight blue cloak and hood, encrusted with sapphires. Around her neck was her blue star sapphire rose pendant.In her hands she held a rose scepter.

They danced together all night.

Meanwhile, Zephon was jealous. He saw that she was the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen.

He asked about her background, and was told that she came from Heartia.That known, he decided to tell his Father.

Once he did , he then tried to seperate Evan and Iris.

When he couldnt get their attention he drew his sword, and demanded that Evan fight for Iris.

"Fight me, brother! If i cant have her no one can!" He said in a cold voice.

Tears fell from eyes when she heard it, because it had been said before. By one who had gone bad.

Evan and Iris stopped dancing, as did everyone else. Then he stood in front of Iris, and turned around to face Zephon.

Everyone watched in silence to see what was going to happen.

Then out of nowhere a shadowy voice and a cold presence entered the school main hall.

Iris shivered and suddenly felt weak. The voice took on its true form and was Darkiess, The Wizard King!

" Zephon my lad , You and I are the same. Come to my side and I will give you power that you cant imagine!"

Zephon looked at him, then he looked at everyone else. His parents begged him not to agree. However, he listened to his greed.

The air turned colder as he became Black Knight! He wielded a black sword, and wore all black. His heart was even blacker.

With his new power he attacked his brother.Evan counterattacked as he became Silver Knight!

Both clashed swords and the others moved out of the way.

The faries wanted to fight, but were told not to interfere. However, Iris could no longer stand it.

She cried out for them to stop when suddenly blue waves of light exploded all around her. She became Blue Kight, just as before!

Once transformed, she held up her whips and attacked the darkness. "Sapphire Surround!"

The wizard king screamed as did Zephon when her light hit them. Both were sent away to the Dark Forest!

Once gone all returned to normal.

However, everyone stared at Iris. Evans Father asked who she was . The elders and teachers had to answer.

They took him and his wife to the library and told them and Iris who she was.

When she learned the truth, She asked for more. Tears fell from Evans Mothers eyes and she looked at Iris. She moved torwards her and hugged her close. She told Iris that she would be there until het parents were free.

King Diamond asked if his son could be rescued, and if all would be fine.

Lady Celestia smiled, then she went to a shelf and picked a white book, with gold letters on it.

When she opened it a realistic image revealed a maiden in white, with silvery white hair, and silver eyes, holding a silver staff, with wings and a rose, and wearing a matching pendant and tiara. Her name was " The Princess of Light!"

Iris was told to find her and that only The Princess of Light could heal both human and magical worlds.

So, Iris and her friends created a club and called themselves WINGS!

They joined forces and went to prepare for an arduous journey.

Before they could Iris was given the book.When she opened it for directions all seven were given a gift. They were given the power of Gemix.

Their pendants became rose keys.

They stood in a circle and transformed with "Gemix!" Light surrounded them and when they emerged they all wore hooded cloaks, uniforms, belts, gloves, boots, tiaras, pendants,and wings. However , Iris still wore a mask.

Each one held a wand in their hands ,and Iris's wand was a whip.Power flowed from within and all around them. Iris read the book and their first place to go was The Dark Forest!

It was where all dark magic dwelled, but it held a gem of the tiara that belonged to the Princess of Light!

The gem was in the middle and the most dangerous part of the Dark Forest.

They were surrounded by a barrier and were protected from the acidic air . There was darkness and shadows and they couldnt see.So Sunshine had to use her new power to illuminate their path.

She used Sunlight Blaster! Light surrounded them and they could see, but cruel beasts were now attracted to them.

They were zarachnyids, spider like creatures that had once been normal animals , but were tainted by lust for power.

The WINGS, banded together and tried to stay above the ground but they were growing weaker and weaker as they went deeper into the forest.

They had to now walk on the ground. As they did a vein of white light appeared like a map on the ground. They followed it to a opening in the forest that was a maze of mirrors.

The beasts forced them into the maze and all seemed lost. However, that same voice came to her and told her not to fear. Iris listened and walked torwards a seemingly dead end. However, when she reached it a portal appeared.

She and the others walked through it, and into a tunnel.Once there they smelled death all around them. Tears filled their eyes as smoke stung their eyes.

Fear filled them and they closed their eyes. Music filled their ears and they walked to where it came from. After what seemed to be hours they opened their eyes and found themselves in a crystal cave.

On a pedestal in front of them was the first gem, a white opal in an oval shape . It shone brightly and brilliantly. The opal then entered Iris's pendant.

As it did Iris saw a memory when she was born. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw them holding her and protecting her from the darkness.

They sent her away to keep her from being taken by the evil wizard king.

When Iris looked up she saw her friends were watching her. She smiled at them and thanked them for their consideration.

All seven of them left the cave and just in time for it collapsed and was gone forever!

They were back in the forest and the zarachnyids were back.However, they didnt attack.

The girls left the dark forest and returned to school. Once there they looked in the book for the next place to seek the next gem.

When they found it , it turned out to be Heartia.

Iris wondered why a royale gem would be in the human realm. However she was glad to go home for a visit.

They rested up before going to Heartia.

The next day when the sun rose all seven transformed with Gemix and went to Heartia. Once there they searched for the gem. However they were led to the center of town. So they had to return to normal forms.

Those from Magicallis had to use their magic to hide their hair color.Amythest had black hair, Sunshine had blonde hair, Jade had brown hair, Ruby had red hair, Citrene had auburn hair, and Rose had light brown hair.

All seven wore normal everyday clothes; t- shirt, bluejeans, tennisshoes, and basball caps, and pendants.

They saw that magic wasnt allowed in Heartia.So they knew that they had to be careful.

Iris took her friends by her home to meet the Whites. They were glad to know she had friends and to meet them.

She told them that they had an important school assignment but couldnt say what it wad.

So,all seven stayed at Iris's home.

They returned to town and discovered that the gem wasnt there, but was in the lake.

So they went to the lake to search for it.

When they arrived there they felt an ominous presence.Fear filled them and chills ran up their backs.

The water began to bubble and the guardian of the lake rose from the muddy depths.

He was Zarkon, a seadragon.Zarkon was seagreen with four legs and feet, and claws , and a long tail and body. He breathed fire and smoke and wore a gold key on a chain around his neck.

Zarkon glared at them and hissed. Iris looked into his eyes and saw pain and sorrow. She knew that he had been cursed by dark magic.

She and her friends asked about the gem , so he told them where to look.

They used their Gemix to breath under water. Sunshine used her light , but the gem was hiding.

Suddenly a whirlwind appeared in the lake and all were afraid. The voice told Iris not to fight, but to ride it.

So she told her friends and all listened. They were sent through a portal to a deep ravine in the most dangerous part of the lake.

They looked around and saw a beautiful gem entangled in pondweed.

The seven girls approached it but the Guardian got in their way. He hissed at them and roared at them.

Iris told them to hold up their wands and to stand in a circle. As they did their power was released with Gemix Purification!

Their light surrounded and purified the guardian. Then the curse was broken.

Once broken they were able to retrieve the blue aqua gem.

It then entered Iris's pendant just like the first gem.

Another memory of her past was given to her.This time it showed that her mother sang a beautiful lullaby to her. It wasnt a human song, but a magical fairy lullaby.

She smiled and cried as she remembered.

The seven left the lake and returned to Iris's home for the night.All of them wondered why the gems held her memories. It was very strange.

Several hours passed and Iris was awakened by a frightening nightmare.Her parents were calling to her to come and rescue them .She cried out and her friends came to her side.

After awhile they decided to check the next location. When they did it turned out to be Sappheryieon.

Iris's heart beat wildly because it was her home kingdom.

They left Heartia and used their Gemix . In no time at all they entered the frozen land. Sappheryieon was surrounded by sapphires and thorns.

Darkness veiled the sky and fear made her heart quiver. She and her friends used Gemix Convergence to search the land.

As they did they entered the palace and found the throneroom lined with statues. Among them were her parents King Sapphire and Queen Elena Aira.

They were not just in stone but also in onyx crystal.

She saw how her father held her mother even as they cursed. Tears fell from her eyes as she moved torwards them.

As she did a brilliant light began to glow. The light was ruby red and was on fire. She picked it up and it revealed how much her parents loved each other.

She held it close and moved torwards the statues. Once close to them she hugged her parents. They didnt stir but she was glad to know they were alive.

It was hard to leave them behind but she and friends returned home.Once at the school they had time to rest and relax. As well as take an exam.

Everyone passed and all was well!

Meanwhile Zephon was sent to stop or at least ruin the Wings plans. He was also told to collect the gems for the tiara. He wasnt pleased at all.

However he had no choice.

He went to school and spied on the Wings. He saw Iris open a book and find the next gems location.It was in Silvera, his own country!

Wings went to Silvera along with Evan.While they were going he asked if he could court her.She didnt know to do say.

After a few days Silvera came into view. Before starting their search she decided to talk with Evans Mother. She was glad to listen and answer Iriss questions.

Once they were finished everyone rested and thought about what to do.Evan told them that he would show them around the kingdom.

As they saw it they were in awe of its beauty. It was very vast and there was much to see.

They had almost seen everything when they came upon a misty and abandoned part of Silvera.There were stalagtites, and stalagmites all around them. The air was cold and shivers ran up their spines.

Crows cawed in the empty corridors and snow fell from the sky. Tears fell from Iriss eyes and she felt a terrible thing from the past had taken place there.Locked doors, war, spells and death as well as betrayal.

They reached a large door and when it opened a blast of cold wind cut their faces. Their Gemix was awakened and they entered an ancient hallway.

Once inside they saw paintings from the past, and a silver gem in a crack on the wall. They saw writing and found out a curse had to be broken before the gem would be released.

Iris heard the voice, Her Mothers voice telling her to return to Sappheryieon!

She left Silvera and did as her Mother told her to do. Iris felt the land tremble and saw the statues begin to move. She moved torwards them and encountered a shadow.

The Shadow held up a scythe and threatened all who were cursed. She held up whip and attacked him but he evaded.

She twirled her whip in a circular motion and released water magic with" Sapphire Waves Surround!"

The shadow was struck by the full force and pushed over and turned to dust. He was gone but the curse wasnt yet lifted.

Writing appeared before her and stated" Only an act of True Love and sacrifice can break the spell!"

Iris closed her eyes and said, " I relinquish my magic to free all who are cursed!"

Light surrounded her and as her magic left her the curse was broken . All were free and all seemed to end , but it wasnt over. Her pendant gained wings and her gemix became Jewelix.

With the power of Jewelix she once again changed. She wore a royal blue hooded cape, mask, uniform, armour, boots, pendant and wand.She had wings, and a tiara.

She looked around and saw her parents and people were free. She cried for joy and ran into her parents arms. The kingdom returned to as it had been and all was well!

Meanwhile the silver gem was released and it too entered Iriss pendant.

Her friends also received Jewelix, and a new pendant.

Wings came to Sappheryieon and a banquet was held. They were able to detransform without any worry of danger.

Iris and her family were very happy and knew all would be well always, but not without trials.

She and her friends spent the night at her home and looked through the book for the next clue.The next clue revealed the school itself.

After a full nights rest the seven of them left for the school. Iris felt sad to have to leave her parents and home. However she knew the mission had to be completed.

Once at the school they searched everywhere. However they got nowhere at all!

Iris felt a headache coming on and closed her eyes so she could relax. As the pain increased she heard her Mothers voice.She told Iris to go to the heart of the school.

So she did so!

She had a high fever and was very sick but she continued on. Once there she found a hidden room which held the locked archives. Iris looked around until she saw a blinding light.

Walking torwards it she found the fifth gem the pink moonstone.

It then entered her pendant.

Memories flooded her mind and she collapsed. She was found and taken to her home kingdom.Her parents tried to get her to rest but when they saw how determined she was they brought the book to her.

She opened it and saw the next location was Sunshines kingdom of Solarium.

Her friends told her stay home and they went ahead.

Once there they found the yellow sunstone.It evaded them and shot to where Iris was. Once reaching her , her fever increased.She was weaker than before.

After a few moments she went into acoma.

Her friends had to search the book for the next location of the next gem.It was the kingdom of Amythestia.

Wings went to Amythestia in search of the amythest. They explored the kingdom until one place was left. It was a valley where magical animals and pixies lived in unity.

They were the guardians of the gem which the girls sought.

It turned out that everyone in the magical world had a pet and a pixie.There was purple griffen named Lilac and a purple pixie named Lavender for Amythest.

Sunshine had a gold wolf pup and yellow pixie, named Sun and Star. Jade had a green salamander and Pixie named Sly and Emi . Ruby had a phoenix and Pixie named Scarlett and Garnet.Citrene had an orange Flame Fox and Pixie named Blaze and Furie.Rose had a unipegasus and pixie named Gem and Fleur.

Then there was a white dragon egg and a pixie for Iris. The pixie was Raiya and the unhatched dragon was unnamed.Raiya was in charge of the amythest.She wasnt going to give it to them.

So they went back to where Iris was.When Raiya saw Iris she flew to her side.She laid the Dragon Egg at her side too!

Then she put the amythest in Iriss pendant.

Now they had collected the white opal, blue aqua , red ruby ,silver diamond,pink moonstone, yellow sunstone, and the purple amythest.

Now there were only a few left: black onyx , gold , green emerald, orange citrene, and the rainbow crystal.

They checked the book and saw that Zephon had the black onyx.Amythest was the only one who could release him and it.She went to find him in order to do so.

Meanwhile Zephon and Amythest ran into each other. Both looked into each others eyes and felt a powerful connection.As they started to talk his heart began to heal.

He started to change when shadows attacked them.He held her close and shielded her.However he recieved the blow full on.His heart shattered and he began to beastize.

Amythest cried out and said " Dont give in ! I will give up magic if i can rescue you and be with you forever!"

Tears fell from her eyes as she clung to him.Her magic left her then her Jewelix appeared.She healed him with her love and tears as she used light magic with" Amythest Wind Healing!"

Zephon returned to how he had been before, and his onyx gem went into Iriss pendant.He had magic but no darkness was in him.

Meanwhile, Evan was always by Iriss side. He truly and dearly loved her.He held her hands.Her friends saw where the next gem was.It wasnt in one but two.

They entered the room as a brilliant and gold light exploded between them.The gold gem appeared and floated in the air.

It moved into Iriss pendant.Her fever increased even more as her magic increased.Her eyes opened up and she smiled at everyone.Tears fell from her eyes.

The book revealed the next gems location in the Kingdom of Emeraldia.Her friends used their Jewelix and went to find the green emerald.

When they arrived the Guardian Salamander was in a rage.He was wildly attacking and destroying all in sight.In its forehead was a dark green emerald.

Tears fell from their eyes.Fear filled them all.When he saw them he attacked.

However, a black shield stopped him.They saw Zephon as Black Knight.Amythest smiled and went to his side.She held his hand and he held hers.

Together, they wielded a powerful magic.They held up their weapons and their weapons became one.They created an unbreakable bond and it allowed the others to join them.

Once they did they stood in a circle and released ," Jewelix Convergence!"

Their combined powers released the salamander and purified the gem.

Then it to entered Iriss pendant.

The book appeared where they were and showed them the Burning Land and Kingdom of Oreis!

They were transported there.It wad hot and fire was all around them.

Meanwhile, Iris wanted to help them.She knew they were in danger.So she used her Jewelix to go to where they were.

Shadows surrounded her friends and she cried.She released her magic with" Sapphire shield Surround!"

They saw her and told her to go home but she couldnt hear them.The shadows attacked her but she stood her ground.

They tried to protect her but Evan as Silverknight stood in their way.He told them " Support her!"

Suddenly the flaming fox appeared and when it saw her friends sincerity it relinquished the orange citrene.

Upon entering her pendant Iris collapsed.Her pendant shattered and her heart broke.Evan ran to her side and caught her in his arms.He cried as he tried to awaken her.He kissed her on the lips, but she didnt stir.

Then her dragon hatched and quickly and magically matured into a young adult.She was white with rose colored eyes.She flew to Iris and covered her and Evan with her wings.

As she did the final gem the Rainbow Crystal appeared.Iris changed.From the power of Jewelix to Royalix!Her hair turned silvery white, her eyes silver, she wore a white gown, higheels, a silver , white winged rose pendant,earrings, and held a silver,white winged rose staff in her gloved hands.She wore a silver tiara with white wings and roses.

Evan smiled as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.She looked at her friends and they curtsied.Surprise filled het eyes and she told them not to.

However they said,"You are the Princess Of Light!"

They left Oreis and returned to school.Magicallis began to heal and light filled the air.Peace was vastly returning.

However, once she detransformed she was sent home to Sappheryion.

Her parents were very proud and also very protective.They knew that the wizard king wouldnt rest until he captured her.So they decided to send her to Heartia.

Chapter 2 : Wings, take Flight!

Several weeks passed and with her gone life in the magical realm changed.The Wizard King released his vengence and dark magic on all.

Iris was kept from returning to prevent her capture.

Meanwhile, dark magic began to leak into the Human Realm.There were those who were effected by it and became dark warriors and warrioresses called " Shadow Riders!"

When Iris heard she knew that BlueKnight was once again needed.

However, they were so strong that she would need help.She contacted the Wings and asked for their help.So they , Evan and Zephon packed and went to help.

Before they arrived Iris was attacked by dark magic.It tried to poison her heart but instead hurt her mind and memories.

She wasnt crazy but she had forgotten all and she was in a nightmare.

Her Royalix faded away and magic sealed itself away.

She began to sleepwalk, and would find herself farther and farther away from home.

Until one morning she was in the city.Fear filled her and tears fell from her eyes.

She was lost and confused and didnt know whom to trust.

Then a young girl and her Police father found her and took her in.Without a name they called her Sharaiya.

The Police officer was Evan Thorpe, and his daughter was Ellie.Both had dark hair and eyes and were commonly dressed.

He was 27, and she was 12. Sharaiya was now 17 years old.

She became a part of their extended family.She lived in a large manor in the middle of the city near the park.

Life seemed to get back to normal when she recieved word that some friends wanted to see her.

When theyd learned about her dissappearance they went to find her.They were told about her amnesia and knew they had to be careful.

Sharaiya began to remember a little bit each day but her name was lost.

Meanwhile, the ShadowRiders were continuing their attack .Sharaiya knew she had to help but was unaware of how.

Her pendant began to glow blue and she cried for courage.Her Mothers voice filled her head and told her to awaken her Knightix power.

She cried and said " Armor Up!"

Blue light surrounded her and she became Blue Knight.She wore all blue and had a mask, hood, cloak, gloves, boots, belt, pendant and whips.

She left her home and went to the highschool.Her friends were already there but they were no match for the Shadow Riders.

They held out flame blades and released dark energy into the air.They laughed cruely, until a blue light hit their eyes.

Everyone saw Blue Knight and fear filled the enemy.

Sharayia held up her whips and twirled them in the air.As she did she released blue light and waves with "Blue Light Waves !"

The light exploded and sent the dark magic away.However the Shadow Riders were sent away with it.

Once they were gone everyone was released and were able to return home.

Meanwhile, the police arrived.

Evan Thorpe looked at them all and asked where Sharayia was.

He held up his gun and told them to give her back.

Ellie arrived and asked her father not to hurt them.As she did a tear fell from Sharayias eyes.

She felt very weak and began to collapse.However, Prince Evan caught her.

In a flash of light they went to her home.They detransformed and all

was as it had been.

Evan and Zephon went downstairs and her friends saw to it that she rested.

Then they went to kitchen to fix some dinner.

Meanwhile, Evan Thorpe and his daughter Ellie came in.

When they saw them there and that all was well they went to see Sharayia.

Evan and Ellie rushed to her side and smiled.

They talked with her and asked if she knew what happened.

However, her head began to hurt and they left her alone.

Her memories had returned but her heart was in turmoil.She loved the prince and the police officer.

She decided to tell them both it wasnt time for marriage to either one.

However the wizard attacked again before she had a chance too.

She and her friends had to go to battle.

Evan Thorpe and the other officers had to keep the peace.

When he saw Blue Knight he moved closer. He looked into her eyes and knew it was Sharaiyia.

His heart beat wildly at the thought of losing her.

After a few hours everything returned to normal.

Sharaiyia talked with Evan and Mr.Thorpe, about her decision. Tension filled the air.

So she left the house.

While walking she was captured by the wizard king. No one had any idea.

When she awakened she felt dark energy all around her and she was afraid.

She saw that vines were wrapped around her and realized that he was trying to take or control her power.

Sharaiyia felt very weak as she tried to get up.

Then she trembled when she saw the wizard king.He laughed at her weakness.

When he moved closer a strong barrier zapped him and pushed him back.

He angrily tried to approach again and was pushed back even harder.

" How dare you defy me! I will have all power and controll!"

He left the room and strengthened his hold on her heart.

His magic was destroying her heart and erasing memories.

However she wasnt giving in .

Her Knightix power changed to Winix.

She broke free of her prison and the wizard king returned to being human.

He was furious as he turned to dust.

Light filled the air and all spells were broken, evil lost.

Sharaiyia returned to being Iris, and she went home. She went to see Evan Thorpe and and his daughter.

They got married and for awhile all was well!

Wings chapter 3 New Horizions!

Iris was expecting their first child when a new threat arrived.

They were the Serpent King, Poison Arrowess, Dark Sun, and Joker.

They had dark hearts and dark magic was attracted to them,so they became the Dark Royales!

Meanwhile, Zephon and Amythest were married.

Everyone decided to gather for old times sake.

The Thorpes and Royales, were all there.

While they had good things planned , the Dark Royales had other plans.

The Serpent King's best friend and Prince Zoren cast his eyes to earth.

As he did he saw Iris.

His silver hair blew in the wind and his silver eyes shimmered as he smiled.

Iris was the most beautiful woman hed ever seen.

He wasnt happy that she was married and that they had a daughter.

Zoren decided to capture and marry her himself.

However his friends wanted power.

But they decided to help him get her too!

Darkness filled the sky and all humans were affected.

Iris , the Wings and both Silver and Black Knight gathered .

They tried to contact the Magical Elders but their was interference.

So they used their Winix and Knight magic to transform.

"Winix power up!"

Everyone held hands after transforming and teleported to where the danger was.

When they arrived they saw everyone was in still motion.

Tears fell from Iriss eyes as she saw her husband and daughter frozen.

However she held her ground.

The Dark Royales arrived and stared at their competition.

Prince Zoren saw Blue Knight and when they locked eyes he recognized her.

He wasnt pleased to fight her.

However he wanted to see her strength.

He let the others know that Blue Knight was his jewel.

So they attacked the others .

Iris wanted to fight but she had no weapon.

However when she cried out a music box appeared in the air.

She held it in her hands and turned the key.As she did the music box became a wand.

It was a silver music note with a pink rose ontop.

She held it up in the air and twirled it in a heart shape motion . As she did she released light and blue butterflies with " Sapphire Butterfly Surround!"

Zoren was surprised but very pleased for her magic was pure .

After testing her he signaled the others and they left.

Iris knew something was wrong.

Once all was back to normal she returned home.

Her husband and daughter came in and in time to hear that she was sick.

Evan went to her and shouted for joy to learn she was pregnant.

However when he learned of her fighting he told her to quit.

" I am still needed Evan!" she cried!

Evan knew that there had to be an answer so he asked the elders.

They knew that Iris was deffinently needed but when they learned she was expecting they knew someone had to take her place.

So they decided to check out all teenage girls to see if there was one with a pure heart.

Unknown to them Iris had a twin sister.

She had long brown hair in ponytails , jade green eyes , 16 , wore a blue jumper, t shirt, sneakers ,and

a blue hoodie .

Her name was Sharaiyia.

She had no idea that she had a sister, or a brother in law and niece.

It was a beautiful day in the city when a vast explosion occurred.

She was thrown several feet by the blast and knocked unconcious.In the explosion a blue star sapphire shard entered her heart.

Evan Thorpe and his men found and took her to the hospital.

He couldnt believe how much she looked like his wife.

So he decided to take her home to recover.

When he did Iriss magic entered Sharaiyias heart and left Iris human.

Sharaiyia woke up and found herself in a strange home.

When she met Iris she was afraid.

" Who are you and where am I?"

They looked at her and tried to explain.

Sharaiyia listened and felt better but her heart ached.

When she learned about her heart she cried from the pain.

Evan and Iris contacted the elders and told them what happened.

They were glad for the answer but she needed training.

So they arranged for her brother in law to train her.

She had the Winix power, but was stronger.

Sharaiyia was an Airwalker , and could walk or float or fly in the air, and could become invisible.

She became BlueKnight in every way.


End file.
